Le cauchemar du soldat
by Arumbaya
Summary: Ne vous embêtez pas,  grogna-t-il, les dents serrées, et cherchant toujours à éloigner ses mains.  Ça n'a plus d'importance, Carter. Je ne suis plus un homme.  Rating M au cas où pour vocabulaire cru.


Note : bien le bonsoir chez lecteurs. Je reviens avec une nouvelle traduction. Elle m'avait vraiment fait marrer quand je l'ai lue, j'espère pouvoir au moins vous faire sourire. Je me suis bien éclatée à traduire tous les sous-entendus, mais j'avoue être un peu nerveuse... c'est toujours compliqué de traduire des traits d'humour.

Sinon, la/le génie auteur de la fic anglaise est « calaner », son profil est consultable ici sur FF. Je l'ai contacté(e) pour demander l'autorisation de publier la traduction mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse.

Voilà. Sur ce, enjoy ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

* * *

Un tir de lance jaffa, reçu à bout portant n'importe où dans la poitrine, est presque inévitablement mortel. Parfois, cependant, une personne reçoit la déflagration alors qu'elle est déviée par un autre objet. Ou alors, le tir touche un objet à proximité, lequel explose en de petits éclats. Tel fut le cas lorsqu'un tir provenant de la lance du dernier Jaffa encore debout toucha et pulvérisa une roche à quelques mètres du rocher plus imposant qui abritait Jack. Des éclats de schiste jaillirent, la plupart minuscules, l'arrosant lui et Carter. Cette dernière se tourna pour protéger son visage avant de revenir à sa position initiale et de tirer l'ultime balle qui disposa du Jaffa.

Le cri étranglé à sa gauche la fit se retourner à nouveau et la scène qui l'accueillit lui glaça le sang. Jack était debout, le tête baissée, ses deux mains agrippant son entrejambe. Du sang inondait rapidement le devant de son pantalon.

« Oh mon Dieu, mon Colonel. » Elle se précipita sur lui mais ses genoux étaient déjà en train de se dérober sous lui.

« Merde. » dit-il avant de s'évanouir.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais il se réveilla avec une douleur intense irradiant ses régions inférieures, et avec le son et la sensation d'un couteau découpant son pantalon. Il était sur le dos et, à travers ses yeux mi-clos, il identifia Carter comme étant la propriétaire du couteau. Elle était clairement dans un état de panique, parlant toute seule alors que ses mains tremblantes le débarrassaient de ses vêtements. Elle fit une pause pour se saisir de la radio accrochée à son épaule.

« Daniel, Teal'c. Vous êtes là ? »

La voix de Daniel lui répondit. « On est là, à environ... environ trois kilomètres. »

« Daniel. Rejoignez-nous aussi vite que possible. Le colonel est à terre, avec un saignement important. Teal'c va devoir le porter jusqu'à la porte. »

« Tenez bon, Sam. On arrive. »

Elle se remit au travail. Pendant tout ce temps, Jack s'était souvenu de ce qui l'avait mis dans cette position. Le pire cauchemar du soldat. Ça lui était finalement arrivé. Ses bijoux de famille avaient été réduits en charpie.

« Argh. Ne me touchez pas. » Il commença à se débattre.

« Colonel, arrêtez. J'essaie d'arrêter le saignement. »

« Ne vous embêtez pas, » grogna-t-il, les dents serrées, et cherchant toujours à éloigner ses mains.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça n'a plus d'importance, Carter. Je ne suis plus un homme. »

« C'est la chose la plus idiote que je vous ai entendu dire. Maintenant, gardez vos mains..., » elle se saisit de ces dernières et les plaça fermement sur son torse, « à l'écart, et ne bougez pas. »

Il lui obéit, plus en raison de sa faiblesse que par résignation et se couvrit le visage de son avant-bras. Elle termina de découper son pantalon et son boxer.

Durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle tritura ce qui restait de ses organes génitaux, utilisant son pantalon déchiré pour essuyer le sang, l'air déterminé. Ensuite, elle prit un bandage de sa trousse de premiers secours. Elle remonta sa jambe gauche et l'ouvrit sur le côté, le genou plié.

Il glapit de douleur.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je dois le faire. » Cela lui rappela l'Antarctique. Carter était à présent plus compétente dans la médecine de terrain et il avait davantage confiance en elle. Mais il n'était pas ici question d'un os cassé.

« ...ça fait mal. »

« Je sais, mon colonel. Mais je dois appuyer pour arrêter le saignement. » À ces mots, elle attacha le bandage à l'aide d'un morceau de son pantalon qu'elle enroula autour de sa taille avant de le nouer au niveau de sa hanche.

« Okay. L'artère fémorale a été épargnée. Un éclat s'est logé dans votre fesse, monsieur. Je ne l'ai pas touché. On va laisser Janet s'occuper de ça. »

« ... rien à faire de mes fesses, Carter. Et mes... » il désigna ses régions inférieures de sa main droite.

« Oh. Ça. » Elle abaissa son bras gauche pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. « Monsieur, tout va bien. « Tout votre, hum, équipement est là. »

« C'est vrai ? » Il souleva sa tête, essayant d'avoir un aperçu.

« Oui, mon colonel. Regardez... » elle plaça sa main sur son entrejambe dénudé. Il saisit son pénis, tout d'abord avec hésitation puis fermement. Il semblait en effet en un seul morceau et parfaitement attaché. Toujours son organe en main, il utilisa son autre main pour contrôler ses testicules.

« Doucement, monsieur. »

« Aïe ! Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'elles allaient bien. »

« J'ai dit qu'elles étaient là. Une lacération va peut-être nécessiter quelques points. Et il y a des contusions. Je vais faire un pansement sur cette coupure maintenant. »

Elle prit ses mains et les replaça sur sa poitrine. Il reposa sa tête au sol et tenta de se détendre alors qu'elle appliquait la crème antiseptique. Ça brûlait comme jamais, mais peu lui importait. Au moins, il était toujours entier.

« Vous avez une grosse coupure et plusieurs autres plus petites tout autour. J'ai l'impression que le doc retirera des morceaux de ce rocher de cet endroit aussi. » Elle entreprit ensuite d'emballer son scrotum dans de la gaze.

« Aïe. »

« Bientôt fini, monsieur. »

« Non, c'est bon vous avez fini. Stop. C'est un très beau... bandage. »

« Oui, mon colonel. » Elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle se souvenait de l'Antarctique elle aussi.

« Carter. »

« Monsieur. »

« Ne laissez pas Daniel et Teal'c me voir comme ça. »

« Oui, mon colonel. »

Ce qui restait de son boxer tenait encore au niveau de la taille, qu'elle n'avait pas découpée. Elle rabattit le tissu à la manière d'une petite jupe. Au moins, il était couvert. Tout cela fut accompli à temps car leurs deux compagnons arrivaient déjà.

« Oh mon Dieu, » s'exclama Daniel en voyant le sous-vêtement imbibé de sang et déchiré.

« Je vais bien Daniel. » Jack insista, « Dites-leur Carter. Toutes mes parties sont encore attachées. »

Carter acquiesça de la tête, se retenant de sourire. « Une grande partie du sang provient de sa... euh... jambe. J'ai réussi à arrêter le saignement pour le moment mais nous devrions le ramener au SGC. »

Sans plus attendre, Teal'c s'agenouilla et souleva Jack pour le porter sur ses épaules à la manière d'un pompier. Daniel jeta sa veste sur lui de manière à ce que ses membres inférieurs soient couverts. 15 minutes plus tard, il était à l'infirmerie.

…..

En fin de compte l'éclat tranchant de schiste avait pénétré dans le muscle de sa fesse et de nombreux points furent nécessaires pour refermer la blessure. Comme Carter l'avait prédit, plusieurs petits fragments furent également retirés de son scrotum mais aucun n'était logé assez profondément pour faire de réels dégâts. La lacération la plus longue avait été causée par l'éclat principal avant qu'il ne se fiche dans sa fesse et n'avait nécessité que quelques sutures. Janet prévoyait un rétablissement complet mais avant cela, la nature de ses blessures était telle que Jack était sûr de décrocher le prix du patient le plus grincheux.

Daniel attendit qu'il soit sorti de la salle de réveil pour lui rendre visite. Jack était allongé sur le dos, ses genoux pliés et écartés. Daniel ne dit pas plus que, « Hey, Jack, » mais celui-ci lui jeta tout de même un regard noir.

« C'est la seule position à peu près confortable que j'ai pu trouver. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Ils ont emballé mes noix comme... je sais pas comment mais elles semblent avoir doublé de volume. Et ne parlez même pas de la sonde. »

Le visage de Daniel commença à changer de couleur. « Cela fait peut être beaucoup d'informations là, Jack. »

« De quoi vous vous plaignez ? Au moins vous êtes un homme. Et ce n'est pas vos parties intimes que Carter a tripotées. »

Le visage de Daniel s'empourpra davantage. « Okay, ça n'a aucun sens. »

« J'dis ça... »

« Euh, ouais. Alors, vous allez vous remettre je suppose. »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent. C'est pas comme si j'avais pu m'en assurer. Je ne sais même pas si je peux toujours pisser normalement. Est-ce que je vous ai parlé de la sonde ? »

« Un peu. »

Silence.

« Vous savez, Jack. C'est pas comme si vous aviez à être embarrassé que Sam vous ait vu. Je veux dire, votre équipement est raisonnablement impressionnant. »

« Daniel. Vous regardez mon équipement ? »

« On partage bien un vestiaire et des douches, Jack. »

« Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas supposé regarder. »

« Bref. Vous êtes plutôt bien équipé, enfin vous n'êtes pas Teal'c mais, eh, qui peut se mesurer à lui ? »

« Daniel. »

« Quoi ? C'est vous qui parlez de votre sonde et de vos grosses noix emballées. »

« Bref. Teal'c n'est pas si impressionnant. »

« Je croyais qu'on n'était pas supposé regarder. »

« Okay. Vous n'êtes pas supposé admettre que vous regardez. »

« Je vois. »

« Donc, vous croyez qu'elle a été impressionnée ? »

« Sam ? Je n'allais pas aller jusque là. Je veux dire, vous étiez plein de sang et dégoutant. Et vous pleurnichiez. »

« Je pensais que mes bijoux avaient été réduits en bouillie. »

« Eh bien ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Non, ils étaient juste pleins de trous. »

« Jack. Je suis certain que tout va bien. »

« On verra. »

…..

« Mon colonel. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Carter. Où étiez-vous ? »

« Je suis déjà venue vous voir, monsieur. Vous dormiez. »

« Oh. Non, parce que je pensais que vous étiez gênée à propos de... »

« Non, monsieur. Enfin, peut-être... je veux dire... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas... »

« Parce que... » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné. » conclut-elle.

« Ouais. Je sais. »

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret placé à côté du lit. Elle regarda ses mains durant quelques instants avant de relever le regard vers lui.

« Vous savez. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu... »

« ... le paquet... »

« ... les organes génitaux d'un homme avant. »

« Mais pas les miens. »

« Non, monsieur. Pas les vôtres. »

« Non pas qu'ils étaient particulièrement à leur avantage. »

« Non, mon colonel. » Elle secoua la tête et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Monsieur, souhaitez-vous vraiment parler de vos parties intimes ? Avec moi ? »

Il marqua une pause et réfléchit. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

« Êtes-vous inquiet mon colonel ? »

« À quel sujet ? »

« Savoir si tout fonctionne ou non ?»

« Vous avez parlé à Daniel ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Puisque vous posez la question, je suppose que je suis un peu inquiet. C'est pas comme si j'avais pu faire un test. Au moins, je peux pisser. »

« Mon colonel ? »

« Le doc a retiré la sonde et j'ai peu faire un tour d'essai. »

« Et tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Ça a brûlé un peu. »

Elle grimaça en sympathie.

Okay. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de ça ? À son commandant en second. Son commandant en second de sexe féminin.

« Je vous mets mal à l'aise Carter ? Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il m'arrive. »

« C'est peut-être parce que j'étais là, monsieur. Vous avez l'impression que nous sommes dans le même bateau. »

« Ça tient plutôt debout, » convint-il.

« Ou alors c'est les antalgiques. » Voilà qui tenait encore plus debout. Il se sentait un peu comateux.

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot là-bas, d'ailleurs. Vous avez gardé votre sang-froid et avez réussi à sauver au moins une partie de ma dignité. Merci. »

« Avec plaisir, mon colonel. »

« Vraiment ? » Est-ce qu'elle flirtait ?

« Disons que je suis contente que ce caillou se soit logé dans votre fesse et non dans un endroit plus...sensible. »

« Ouais. »

« Qui sait, vous pourriez en avoir réellement besoin un jour. »

Il la fixa. Elle rougit.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Parce que je suis sûre que vous vous en servez tout le temps... »

« Est-ce que vous allez vous arrêter de parler maintenant ? »

« Je crois que ça serait mieux. »

…..

Jack cligna et des yeux et repoussa la main brandissant la lampe-stylo. « Doc, expliquez-moi comment m'éblouir avec votre lampe va pouvoir réparer mon... »

« Colonel. Si vous ne me laissez pas terminer cet examen, vous ne quitterez pas l'infirmerie. Alors, tenez-vous tranquille. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir mais resta silencieux. Du coin des yeux, il pouvait voir Teal'c en train d'attendre patiemment. Son expression était stoïque mais Jack pouvait ressentir toute sa sympathie émaner de son sourcil légèrement haussé.

« Bien, tout semble parfait. Teal'c. »

Acquiesçant de la tête, le géant se saisit des poignées du fauteuil roulant stationné à proximité et le fit avancer.

« Doc, le fauteuil est-il vraiment nécessaire ? »

« Colonel, ne me faites pas me répéter. Je ne veux pas que vous marchiez. Teal'c, vous avez compris ? Il ne doit pas marcher. Du tout. »

« Je comprends. »

« S'il a besoin d'aller aux toilettes, vous l'aidez pour s'y rendre et il fait ses affaires assis. »

« Je comprends. »

« Doc. » Jack savait qu'il exagérait. Mais franchement...

« Ou vous pouvez rester ici, Colonel. »

« Très bien. »

« Et Colonel. » Ah, nous y voilà.

« Je sais que vous voulez... tester les choses. Mais vous devriez vraiment attendre que l'on ait retiré les points. »

T'oh !

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Il essaya d'avoir l'air aussi innocent que possible. Elle ne sembla pas le croire.

« Teal'c. »

« Oui, Docteur Fraiser? »

« Je suis sérieuse. Ne laissez pas faire sauter ses points. Compris ? »

« J'ai compris. »

…..

On lui retira les points une semaine plus tard. Jack avait dit adieu à sa dignité depuis longtemps, du moins en ce qui concernait l'équipe médicale. Oh, et Carter. Et Daniel. Et Teal'c.

Teal'c. Qui avait été d'une grande aide. Il aimait l'alien comme un frère, vraiment. Mais un mâle humain aurait démontré de la sympathie. Un mâle humain aurait compris le besoin de confidentialité d'un autre mâle humain. Un mâle humain l'aurait laissé cinq minutes tout seul. Bon dieu, il le détestait.

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien, O'Neill. Vous ne souhaitez certainement pas qu'ils doivent à nouveau recoudre la blessure. »

Oui, c'était vrai. Et à présent, enfin, ces saletés avaient été retirées et il avait le droit de marcher. Il n'avait plus de baby-sitter. C'est pourquoi il fila, certes avec précaution mais aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, en direction de la chambre VIP qui lui avait été attribuée lors de sa semaine de convalescence sous surveillance.

Dix minutes plus tard, il sortait de cette même chambre alors que Carter, Teal'c et Daniel passaient l'angle du couloir.

« Jack, vous êtes debout, » annonça Daniel sur un ton joyeux.

« Disons que je l'étais. Dieu merci. » répondit-il sans réfléchir.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Avez-vous pu constater que vous étiez pleinement fonctionnel, O'Neill ? »

Oh ouais, adieu la dignité. Enfin, l'important c'était que...

« Ouep, tout est... impec'. » Il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un sourire en coin étirer son visage. Même si Carter et Daniel avaient l'air horrifiés.

« Pardon, Carter. »

« Ça va, monsieur. Je suis juste ravie que vous alliez bien. »

« Plus que bien. Ça vous dit d'aller manger un gâteau ? »

Fin.


End file.
